


Shut Up and Kiss Me Nerd

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Janus, Human AU i guess?, I swear this is fluffier than it looks, Janus is horny af when he's drunk, Kissing, Logan doesn't do Parties, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Party, Sexual implications, rip logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Logan doesn't like parties, it's too loud, there's too many people, the list goes on. God knows why he let Remus to drag him to one. But his night goes differently than expected when Janus comes over and decides he wants something from Logan.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Nerd

Logan didn't do parties. Too loud, too many people, etc, it just wasn’t his sort of thing. Which is why it was uncanny that he found himself sitting alone on a couch in the middle of a party at god knows what hour. It wasn't  _ his  _ choice, he'd been dragged there by Remus, but it was a mystery where the other was now, not that Logan was really sure he  _ wanted _ to know what Remus was up to.

He didn't really drink either, someone had passed him a beer but he wasn't really drinking it. He sighed, he probably should just leave, but he was slightly concerned Remus would do something illegal or some shit and he’d had to get his chaotic friend out of it. 

He looked up and, through the crowd of people (He had no idea who's party this technically was, but they knew a  _ lot _ of people) he saw someone he actually knew coming towards him. 

"What's up, nerd?" Janus said as he came over, bottle in hand. Logan sighed, "Uncomfortable. Parties are not my thing." Janus snorted, "You gotta  _ drink _ ." 

He took a drink from his own bottle, and it wasn't hard for Logan to tell he was already drunk. Logan furrowed his brow, the taste of beer was borderline disgusting, he didn't want to drink it really. He took a small sip anyways, maybe if he were a little drunk the party would be more fun. 

Janus had little filter as it was, there was absolutely nothing when he was wasted. How did Logan know that, you ask? Him and Janus weren't that close after all, but he knew when instead of sitting next to him, Janus plopped himself right into Logan's lap.   
  
“Has anyone ever told you how  _ hot _ you are?” Janus asked suddenly, voice slurring a little.    
  
Logan rarely laughed, but he had to laugh at that, even if it was just a small chuckle. A small smile tugged at his lips, “Hm, well, not in those exact words.” Janus pursed his lips, “Well, they’re missing out, cuz’,” He leaned forward, “ _ Hot damn _ .”    
  
“You reek of alcohol.” Logan commented, leaning back. Janus huffed, “Well if i hadn’t been drinkin’ i wouldn’t be sittin’ in your lap right now mister!” He shot. Logan raised an eyebrow, “And that is… a good thing for me?”   
  
Janus gasped, “How dare you! I’m not easy, smart boy! You’re lucky, lucky i tell you! You gettin’ this one chance, and that’s it!” Logan nodded, going along with it, mostly just to keep Janus from getting mad and yelling which would inevitably end in vomit, which he most definitely did not want. He could already hear the faint sound of someone hurling it in the background.    
  
“And what exactly am i supposed to be doing with this chance?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Janus rolled his eyes, grabbing Logan’s face with his hands, “Kiss me, you stupid hot nerd.”    
  
It wasn’t that Logan wasn’t fond of or not experienced with kissing, it was just that he’d never been kissed by anyone he was interested in before. But this… felt different. He wasn’t sure why, after all until this moment he’d never once thought of Janus as anything more than a friend. Plus being wasted and all, Janus wasn’t exactly kissing amazingly, but still, Logan found himself kissing back.   
  
  
Totally wasted, drunk as a skunk, pissed, however you wanted to put it, Janus was definitely not sober. He’d been told multiple times that when he was drunk he was, to quote Remus, Roman  _ and  _ Virgil, “A horny fucker” and  _ maybe _ it was a little true, but who cares? He certainly didn’t, not right then, he’d never really thought much about pursuing Logan before but he had  _ eyes _ , he’d always seen how stupidly attractive the guy was.   
  
So common sense could wait, right then, drunk Janus had the wheel. He tried to deepen the messy kiss, it was difficult considering, it would be easier if Logan and his still sober ass would take the lead. But all of a sudden Logan pulled back, making Janus pout and whine at him.   
  
Logan shook his head, “We’re in the middle of the living room, there’s people all around us.” Janus huffed, but he had to agree, thinking about how anyone could just be watching them was creepy. To his surprise however, Logan didn’t push him off, instead, he literally picked him up into his arms and stood.    
  
It seemed like Janus blinked and they were suddenly in another room, completely empty and almost silent, the walls blocking out the noises from outside. Logan spoke up, “This is your room, correct? I’m presuming this party was either your or Roman’s idea, Virgil would never suggest an event like this.”   
  
Janus blinked a few times, his brain felt all foggy, plus he couldn’t really see properly anymore. “Uh… yeah.” He murmured, spotting the familiar yellow bed sheets. Logan nodded and went over to the bed, placing him down.   
  
“Awe, c'mon, don’t be boring! You were kissin’ back so i must of been good!” Janus said. Logan sighed and sat down next to him, “You are very intoxicated, and unable to think straight, therefore it is not a good idea.”    
  
“Well, duh, of course it ain’t straight, last time i checked we’re both dudes. Now c’mon i want sum’ smoochies.” Janus shuffled over to him, lifted his head onto Logan’s shoulder and started mouthing at his neck.   
  
Logan quickly stopped him, “This is, as i said, not a good idea.” Janus rolled his eyes, “Fine, then you do it. I’m too drunk for this anyways.” He mumbled, letting himself fall back onto the bed.    
  
Logan shook his head, “No, overall, it’s a bad idea.” Janus groaned, “Ugh, you’re so boring! Come on, i know you're not  _ that _ inexperienced.” He pushed himself up onto his elbows then immediately fell down again with an ‘ _ Ow! _ ’    
  
Logan waited a moment, letting it sink in before, “Do you still think your in a good enough state for any kind of sexual relations?” Janus huffed, “Fine! So i can’t do shit, doesn’t mean you can't, you know. I mean, unless you're ace or smthn’, but you never mentioned it.”    
  
“I’m not sex averse. However, being in a state where you can give absolute consent is important, and you do not meet the requirements.” Logan said, Janus stuck out his tongue, he barely even registered half of the words Logan said but he got the gist, “Screw you, i’m still with it enough for sex!”    
  
Logan held up his hand, “How many fingers am i holding up right now?” He asked. Janus squinted his eyes in concentration for a good minute before, “Uh… fingers?” He offered. Logan couldn’t help but smile a little, “I think that’s a no.”   
  
Janus pouted, “Aw, come on, do something, anything, i’ll take a handjob at this point!” Logan sighed as he slid off the bed, “What you need right now is sleep.” He went around the bed and pulled Janus up, leading him over to the end of the bed with the pillows.   
  
But before he could move away, Janus grabbed his tie and pulled him down, connecting their lips once more. It wasn’t the ideal situation, especially given Janus’ state, but once again Logan couldn’t help but kiss back. It was like Janus had glue on his lips instead of the remains of beer and other alcohol.    
  
But it was warm and inviting, and once they managed to coordinate Janus’ messy kissing, it was surprisingly good. Janus kept tugging until Logan ended up on top of him, well, he was trying, but in the end Logan had to help. Because  _ again, _ Logan couldn’t  _ help it,  _ he was never like this, usually keeping to himself, any experiences with other people more failed experiments as he tried to figure himself out.    
  
This didn’t feel like an experiment, it felt… well he wasn’t sure. But things had taken an abrupt twist, the usually unpleasant remnant of alcohol was now sweet, and it wasn’t just warm but it was a burning heat. And as Janus’ tongue slid over his lip, he didn’t pull away like he normally would have, or like he really  _ should _ have, instead going along with it.    
  
It was like Janus had somehow transferred his own foggy brain to Logan’s, clouding it up with the things he usually found irritating and uncomfortable, like, you know, people making out or such in the middle of a party.   
  
At least they found an empty room, they could have done it without the unsettling exhibition of it some people did in the middle of a party. But still, he stood by what he had said earlier, and as hard as it now was, he pulled away. He had to take a few deep breaths, he could hear that Janus was doing the same.    
  
He moved back, “I-” He cleared his throat, trying to recover himself, “I apologize.. for that. As i said, you’re not in a state to give proper consent right now.” He was expecting another protest or argument, but Janus was quiet.   
  
Logan looked over to him, “Janus?” Suddenly concerned Janus had changed his mind. He heard a mumbled response, “M’fine, just…” He trailed off as if he couldn’t find the words. “Drunk and now exhausted? Yes, that makes sense. You really should get some rest.” Logan filled in.    
  
Janus gave an annoyed murmur, but didn’t continue to argue as Logan pulled a blanket over him. He did, however, reach out as Logan tried to walk away, grabbing the other’s sleeve and gripping onto it.   
  
Logan looked back, confused. “Stay.” Was all Janus said, just one word but Logan froze. “You… want me to stay?” He asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Janus didn’t seem to notice, he couldn’t even form any more coherent words at that point, so Logan took him up on his request and slid into the other side of the bed.    
  
He was already surprised that Janus wanted him there, he would have thought the other was too exhausted and when he was back to normal it’d be awkward between them, after all it was just the influence of alcohol, wasn’t it? But he was apparently wrong, completely shocked when Janus turned over and cuddled up into Logan’s side.   
  
Logan was still until he heard soft snores, relaxing slightly knowing Janus had fallen asleep. He could just move, but he didn’t want to wake Janus up. Still, it wasn’t a good idea for him to stay there all night, was it? He glanced at the clock, it wasn’t even night anymore anyways, it was technically the early hours of the morning.    
  
He sighed, even if he did leave, he would have to go to the effort and trying to get up without waking Janus, then go back out into the crowd, try and find Remus when there was a good chance the other had already left to go  _ god knows _ where, then go home and probably only get a few hours of sleep anyways. He was a man of logic after all, and it just didn’t seem worth it.   
  
And besides, Janus wasn’t exactly a  _ stranger, _ he knew him, and Roman and Virgil too, so it wasn’t too strange to be in their apartment, he’d been there many times before. He let out another sigh as he undid his tie, pulling it off and placing it on the bedside table, he seemed to be sighing a lot tonight. He didn’t do parties, but, as he glanced down at Janus peacefully asleep, maybe this one didn’t turn out so bad.   
  
\--   
  
He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder and going “Hey!” in his ear. He grumbled, trying to figure out who’s voice it was. He couldn’t recognize it, instead prying his eyes open to try and get a look. He heard a loud groan, suddenly remembering Janus, who was still buried into his side.    
  
“Not my fault you’ve got a hangover Jan.” He finally recognized it as Virgil’s voice, tone annoyed. He turned back to Logan, “Hey Logan, care to explain why the fuck your in Janus’ bed?” He scowled.    
  
Logan went to open his mouth, but cut himself off as Janus decided to move, however instead of moving away, he went to bury his face into the crook of Logan’s neck, leaning across the other’s chest and also most of his body as if Logan was his own personal pillow. Logan blinked a few times, he would have expected Janus to move away, not get  _ closer. _   
  
Virgil huffed, “Seriously? I can’t believe this. Then again, you're both still fully clothed so i’m not entirely sure i’ve got the right idea of what happened here.” Janus pushed himself up, glancing at Virgil, “Hold on, i got this Vi,” He turned back to Logan, “Hey nerd, did we fuck? I don’t remember.”   
  
“Uhm, no? We did not… ‘fuck’.” Logan replied, furrowing his brows at the way Janus put it. “Mkay.” Janus mumbled before flopping down again. Virgil sighed, “Well, i guess that’s good, i mean, i’m not gonna get involved in your sex lives because that’d be weird, but still. Anyways, why exactly are you here? You still haven’t explained.”   
  
“Well, last night Janus was very intoxicated, and he came over to me, sat in my lap and kissed me. However we were in view of everyone else, so i brought him in here instead, with no intentions of anything, might i add. I believe Janus wanted to do something, however he was nowhere near sober enough, despite insisting many times, i did not feel it was a good idea to take any further sexual actions.”   
  
Janus' voice was muffled, but they could still hear the sarcastic, “Wow, talk dirty to me.” That came out. Virgil snickered, “Alright, alright. Just, next time, if you two are gonna hook up or some shit… do it at Logan’s place. Then i don’t have to deal with the awkwardness and i can just tease Janus about being such a bottom when he comes back.”    
  
And with that, he left. Janus shifted again, sliding off of Logan’s chest, “Sorry that i kinda trapped you here all night.” He murmured. Logan raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t trap me, i could of left.” Janus’ eyes widened slightly, “You… what? Wait, so why did you stay?”   
  
Logan shrugged, “I’m not sure. I suppose i just didn’t feel the need to.” There was silence between them as Janus pushed himself up to a sitting position. Suddenly he hissed in pain, hand going to hold his head, “Shit…”    
  
“You're going to have a headache.” Logan said with a nod. “No shit, sherlock.” Janus grumbled, moving over to fall against the pillows. Logan tilted his head slightly, “I… i’m not sherlock?” Janus sighed, “Don’t overthink it Logan.” He said as he turned over.    
  
Logan took that as a sign it was time for him to leave, he frowned at himself, he somehow hadn’t seemed to notice he was sleeping in his clothes last night, but he was uncomfortable now. He grabbed his tie off the bedside table. “Wait.” He turned around at Janus’ voice, a questioning look on his face.   
  
“About… all this. I know i was drunk off my ass, but… still. You're pretty cute, we should try this properly some time.” Janus suggested. Logan stilled as he took in and processed the words. Was Janus proposing they went on a date? It… wasn’t an awful idea. It could be nice, actually.   
  
“Yes, that sounds satisfactory.” Logan said, nodding. Janus flashed him a smile, “Great. I’ll text or call you, you know, when i don’t feel like literal death in beating my head in.” Logan sent a small smile and laugh back, “Alright. Goodbye, Janus.”   
  
“Bye nerd.”    


**Author's Note:**

> aAifuygw7eu aaa- I LOVE LOCIET OMG- aaaaa- lmao, so, i've been wanting to write ships i haven't done before, so if you have any suggestions for ships/prompts, please let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, toodles! <3


End file.
